


let's be lovers tonight

by xChrystal



Series: boundaries [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, One Night Stand, Seb is sad and needs some cheering up, Singapore Grand Prix 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xChrystal/pseuds/xChrystal
Summary: When Lewis tries to cheer up a frustrated Seb after the Singapore Grand Prix 2018, the night takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: boundaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	let's be lovers tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to 'strangers at sunrise', but it doesn't really matter which part you read first.

Lewis’ win in Singapore was unexpected. An unexpected win that resulted in a 40 points lead and in plentiful adrenaline pumping through his and all of the team members’ veins. As there was no chance of sleep anyway, occupying the hotel bar after a quick shower seemed like a decent option.

From the moment he climbed out of the car, everything had been a blend of champagne showers, receiving congratulations, giving interviews and the euphorigenic feeling of victory. Even now, sitting at the bar, he couldn’t really form clear thoughts and the alcohol only contributed to his dizziness.

When he was laughing about a joke he didn’t completely get for the hundredth time that night, someone outside the huge glass front caught his attention. Through the window façade he could see the square in front of the main hotel entrance, where two men were standing. Realizing it was Seb and Maurizio made Lewis suddenly see clear again. It was like breaking through the surface after being underwater for hours, fresh air bringing his dulled senses back to life. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Seb’s face, the lights of the hotel softly caressing him as to highlight every inch of his contours. But the lighting also exposed the missing sparkle of steadfast optimism, which only rarely left his eyes. All of a sudden, Lewis felt terrible for celebrating, for having a good time – for being happy about a win that made Seb look that devastated. He knew it wasn’t his business to feel sorry for the lows of his rival drivers and that he should be focused on his own goal instead, but still he couldn’t seem to shake off the feeling.

While Lewis was still trying to collect his thoughts, he saw Seb walking into the hotel and, a few moments later, passing the bar entrance. On an impulse Lewis jumped to his feet, rushed through the entry and spotted Seb already halfway down the hall.

“Sebastian! Seb, hey, um …” Lewis called out after him and found himself wondering what exactly he wanted to tell him and why he left his seat at all, watching Seb turn around and look at him expectantly. “I was … I was thinking, you might want to join us?”

Lewis mentally slapped himself, perfectly aware what a stupid suggestion that was.

Unsurprisingly, Seb’s first reaction was a mix of annoyance and disbelief. “Are you kidding me? Come on, Lewis. Usually you’re classier than kicking a man when he’s already down,” he said, crossing his arms.

“No, sorry, that’s not my intention. I’m not trying to … to mock you or anything like that.” No reaction. “I swear,” Lewis added, doing his best genuineness-face.

Seb rolled his eyes. “Fine. What do you want, Lewis? Since when are we having a drink together after a race? Or, like, at all?”

He had a point there and it took Lewis a moment to think of an answer that wouldn’t make Seb feel like he was making fun of him again.

Seb really wasn’t in a patient mood though. “Look, don’t get me wrong, but please leave me alone for today. I’m tired,” he said.

Convinced he wouldn’t let Seb go to bed with that upset expression on his face, Lewis stepped forward before he could leave and placed his right hand on Seb’s upper arm.

“Hey. You really look like you could use some cheering up.”

Seeing the sceptical look on his face, Lewis added, “I know I’m not the first person you would call for that. Probably not even the second.” He chuckled and finally, there was at least the hint of a smirk on Seb’s face.

“Not even the third. Or the fourth.”

“Woah, now you’re being rude,” Lewis pouted.

Seb stared at him for a minute. “You will annoy me until I give in, huh?”

Lewis just smiled and nodded slightly. He could see that Seb was contemplating this whole thing carefully, giving a lot more thought to it than anyone usually would. Lewis could have figured out that there was more to his hesitation than just the exhaustion from a long weekend. He could have noticed how Seb swallowed hard and his gaze repeatedly jumped to the hand on his arm. He could have put two and two together on the spot, if his brain would have been functioning completely. But it wasn’t. So he just laughed and led Seb back to the bar as soon as he eventually sighed and said “One drink. That’s it.”

After they were seated and had given their orders – Seb was having a beer, while Lewis settled for water, afraid of blurting out something insensitive again if he drank more – they fell into silence. Lewis felt like it should have been awkward, because he had to admit that Seb was right indeed – they had never done such a thing before. Sure, they always got along pretty well when they came across on race weekends. But those occasions were on a completely different level and had nothing to do with them sitting in a hotel bar together. But to Lewis’ surprise, it just felt natural. Therefore he stopped weighing if he should try to comfort Seb about the championship or think of alternative topics that might brighten his mood. Instead he allowed himself to relax and just watch Seb, whose gaze was locked on the rows of bottles behind the bar counter. Before, the bright lights of the hotel had underlined his weariness; the dimmed ones in the bar were gentler on him and made him look much younger. His furrowed brow was eased now and Lewis decided with delight that he already looked less weighed down compared to when he had arrived. Still, he couldn’t describe his appearance as anything near relaxed. While Lewis was struggling to put a finger on it, Seb suddenly grabbed his glass and emptied it in one draft.

“You’re making me nervous.”

Lewis was startled and couldn’t quite process what he’d just heard.

Noticing that, Seb explained further. “You’ve been staring at me for ages.” He looked utterly uncomfortable.

Not able to react differently, an incredulous chuckle escaped his lips.

“There’s no way I could make you of all people nervous by just _looking_. I mean, I hope you are every time you see me in the rear-view mirror, but outside of the car? You’re one of the most quick-witted people I know”, he replied, meaning every word.

“Oh Lewis,” he sighed, sounding amused and exasperated at the same time, “if only you knew.”

Those four words were enough to release a spark in Lewis. A spark he was familiar with, and yet it sent him off the rails every single time. And every single time he ignored and suppressed it and went on with whatever he was doing without hesitation. But today, Lewis wasn’t willing to kill off the spark just yet. He wanted to stay on the high of the last hours for as long as possible, no matter what. And right now the sight of Seb, resting his head on one hand and biting his lip like he regretted giving away what he just did, made him feel like he hadn’t only won a race but the whole championship.

_If only you knew_ , he’d said and Lewis was more than ready to learn what he didn’t knew. He leaned in Seb’s direction, looking him straight in the eye. “Then tell me,” he demanded.

Seb licking his lips and his flickering gaze – although he wasn’t quite sure if he might have imagined it – let his hope grow that what he had to say was something he was going to like.

But a split second later, Seb laughed half-heartedly and shook his head. “Alright, thanks for the drink. I’m already feeling better. Good night, Lewis.”

He stood up while talking and patted Lewis’ shoulder, whose mind was racing. Seb had already turned around and left for the hallway before he got up and followed him for the second time that night. Falling into step beside him, he tried to sound as casual as possible.

“I’ll head for my room, too.”

When they arrived at the lifts, Seb pressed the button and avoided to look at Lewis – who once again stared at him with a mischievous smile, leaning against the wall with crossed arms – by inspecting the lift doors intently.

By now, Lewis’ heart was pounding like mad, because he realised he’d made a decision. Nevermind that _decision_ probably wasn’t the right word – it would be closer to the truth to say he gave in to a lower instinct. He felt reckless and invincible that night, what might explain why he was about to do something he’d normally consider downright outrageous.

“So, if staring makes you nervous …” The lift doors opened with a ringing sound and Lewis followed Seb inside, pressing the fourth floor button right above the already glowing three. Seb, who reacted to the comment with an arched eyebrow, had already opened the mouth for a snappy comeback when he found himself pushed against the wall opposing the doors. He gasped and exhaled with a surprised sound that Lewis was very pleased about. He had just placed his hands on the cold metal next to Seb’s head, when he heard the lift closing behind him.

“If staring makes you nervous,” he repeated, closing the space to his face further, and whispered into his ear, “how is this making you feel?”

He slowly moved his head back so he could see Seb’s face again, who then cleared his throat.

“I have no idea what you’re doing and why you’re doing it” he rushed through the sentence like he was struggling to keep control over his body, taking a deep breath when he had finished. “Maybe you got something I said the wrong way …”

“Just because I’ve chosen to ignore you flirting with me and begging with your eyes to do exactly this,” he said with a glance down on his lips, “every damn weekend, doesn’t mean I haven’t noticed.”

Perhaps he was exaggerating a bit there, considering he had never seen the things as clear as he did that night. But he wasn’t lying, as he had definitely been perceiving a certain interest from Seb’s side. And right now, his gaze wandering over the beautiful face in front of him, taking in the way Seb swallowed hard, he wondered how he’d been resisting this for so long.

Their faces were so close now that Lewis felt Seb’s hitched breath on his lips. He had to force himself to hold back and search for permission in his eyes first. What he found was a ton of questions and conflicting emotions, but also a yearning desire and when he closed his eyes he took it as an invitation to finally press his lips on Seb’s. He intended to do it gentle and slow, but the second they touched Seb’s passivity ended and he returned the kiss with a rough ardency, grabbing Lewis’ neck with one hand and putting the other one on his hip. Surprised by the sudden movements, he almost stumbled backwards, then pinned him against the wall even firmer.

Lewis couldn’t help but grin into the kiss. He was satisfied that he had interpreted the signals right – regardless of whether he sent them purposely or not. And Seb’s hand slipping under his shirt only reinforced his impression that they both knew where this was going to end. Needless to say that Lewis was not complaining about the prospect, his brain already short-circuiting when Seb teasingly bit his lower-lip.

He only realised that they had stopped at the third floor when the doors were already closing again. Seb didn’t seem to mind going straight to Lewis’ room, so he removed his hands from the wall and placed them on Seb’s waist, enjoying the almost hypnotic rhythm of their kiss for the last meters. The both of them were completely swept up in the moment, clinging onto the euphoric sensation of a first kiss and Lewis desiring to escape from the voice in his head he was so tired of listening to.

But as soon as the lift came to a halt he broke the kiss and quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one would become an involuntary witness of this brief make-out session. When there was no sign of anybody in the corridor, he turned back to Seb, who had let go of his neck to rest his hand on Lewis’ chest instead.

The sight of Seb licking his reddened lips and then giving him a suggestive smile matched by the spark in his eyes was mesmerizing. It evoked a sudden impatience in him, and all indications of doubt had disappeared from Seb’s face as well. Therefore Lewis took his wrist, dragged him out of the lift and past two doors before he stopped in front of the one that belonged to his hotel room. He almost dropped his keycard and the red light didn’t turn green until the third try. When the door finally opened he awkwardly gestured for Seb to go inside, pretty sure he seemed like a teenager who just took someone to his room for the first time in his life.

He closed the door behind them and immediately approached Seb to continue where they had stopped. But before Lewis could get lost in the kiss again, Seb pushed him away gently.

“Can I use your bathroom?” he asked with an apologetic smile.

Lewis nodded in the direction of the frosted glass door behind Seb and watched him disappear inside. He then leaned against the closet opposite to it and buried his face in his hands, grinning like an idiot. Simultaneously, he had trouble fighting an emerging feeling of panic. What he was about to do, god, what he had already _done_ , crossed all the boundaries he had set over the years. But the endorphins rushing through his nerve system were still so overwhelming, he couldn’t possibly find any sense in those boundaries.

To calm himself down, he put his head back against the wood and concentrated entirely on his breathing pattern and the muffled sound of the tap. He would not allow his subconscious to fill the temporary void with unwanted memories.

At some point, the sound of running water vanished.

“Lewis?”

He jolted up at Seb’s voice, who eyed him with a worried expression. He wavered for a second, clearing his throat. “Maybe I should leave now and we’ll pretend this never happened,” he said while rubbing his neck.

Lewis didn’t even bother to answer that suggestion. He had regained his self-composed determination from before and pulled Seb into a kiss that exuded the easiness of a long-term relationship rather than a one-night stand.

When he started to place kisses on his cheek and slowly moved down to his jawline, feeling his stubbly beard scratch against his lips, Seb tried to protest. “I’m not sure if this is a good idea.”

With his raspy voice and the hand buried in Lewis’ hair, his body language couldn’t have been more contradictory to his words.

Lewis, however, kept on kissing his way down to Seb’s neck completely undeterred.

“I’m serious, Lewis. You seem … oh _fuck_ , yes, right there,” he moaned when Lewis sucked on an apparently sensitive spot.

He put his right hand on top of the one Seb had slid over his waist and entangled their fingers. Then Lewis moved backwards and pulled Seb with him by the hand, stopping a few steps away from the bed and breaking eye-contact only to take off his shirt. He threw it on the floor and stepped back to sit down on the edge of the bed, leaving Seb in the middle of the room. Leaned back on his hands he enjoyed watching Seb, noticing the desiring glances skimming his bare chest and the already visible bulge in his black jeans.

“If you really don’t want to stay over,” he kicked off his shoes and spread his legs – slightly enough to not seem needy, but catching Seb’s attention effortlessly, “I can’t force you to.”

Seb blinked several times in succession before he looked away and sucked his lips between his teeth. Judging by what he saw, Lewis expected him to turn around and leave any second. But then he suddenly started to take off his shoes as well, shaking his head barely noticeable and muttering something that Lewis believed to recognize as a German swearword. A filthy grin tugging at his lips, Seb walked towards him and lowered himself onto his lap. He didn’t say anything while shifting into a comfortable position, but Lewis could tell what he was thinking by the look in his eyes. No reasonable doubt, no rational thought, absolutely nothing would be enough to make him forfeit this. Lewis could tell, because he was feeling exactly the same.

For a few moments, they just sat there and relished the promising tension between them, until Lewis straightened himself up again and let his hands roam over Seb’s thighs his hands on Seb’s thighs. Seb hesitated first, but then lifted one hand and, only with his fingertips, traced his abs. Starting at the tattooed ‘N’, following down the compass, past the small ‘S’ and stopping at the hem of his jeans. The feather-light touches on his skin made Lewis shiver with pleasure and ache for more. But instead of continuing his way further down, Seb went back up again, adding a bit more pressure to his caresses. Lewis usually enjoyed a little teasing, but his pants were getting uncomfortably tight by now and so he let his hands slide under Seb’s shirt to take it off. As Seb didn’t object, the shirt joined the one already laying on the floor. Lewis let his hands wander down Seb’s back and grabbed his ass to pull him closer. Seb cupped his face with his hands and leaned in for a kiss, stopping just before their lips met, smiling, and then kissed him tenderly. While their rhythm started to heat up anew, Seb shifted again, getting his knees and lower legs onto the bed, their upper bodies pressed together now with no space between them. He felt Seb’s boner rub against his own, making him moan softly into the kiss and dig his nails into Seb’s ass, who in response began to circle his hips. While doing so, his weight shifted forward and made Lewis fall on his back, taking Seb with him. As he just kept lying on top of him, Lewis’ patience had reached a limit and he decided to speed things up himself.

When Seb broke their kiss to catch a breath, Lewis made a movement with his head to the side. “Off!”

Seb seemed irritated, furrowing his brow, but did as told and rolled to the side. In an instant, Lewis got off the bed and started to take his jeans off, sighing relieved when he zipped it open. After he had got rid of it he glanced down at Seb, who did nothing but stare at him.

“Don’t you know how to take your jeans off?”

Seb bit back a laugh and raised an eyebrow. “You’re not much of a gentleman, are you?”

“Right now, you’re just driving me mad, so stop talking and get naked.”

Seb opened his mouth like he wanted to make a remark on not wanting to be ordered about, but eventually stayed silent. Maybe, Lewis thought to himself, seeing Seb lick his lips, because he had realized he actually _liked_ it. Whatever was going on in his head, he opened his belt with a telling smirk on his face. Lewis took his pants and crawled back onto the bed, where Seb, sitting now, just had got out of his jeans.

“So I’m driving you mad, huh?”

Lewis rolled his eyes and pulled down Seb’s boxers, who helped him by lifting his hips. Now, Seb took the initiative and gently pinned Lewis down on the mattress again. After pressing a quick, open-mouthed kiss onto his lips he moved downwards, occasionally brushing against Lewis’ chest with his lips and tongue, but not taking as much time as before. He stopped at Lewis’ lower belly and kneeled between his legs, tracing his fingertips across the thighs. Lewis shuddered with impatient desire upon the touches, and when Seb finally gripped his erection and stroked it slowly, he couldn’t help but moan. Seb glanced at him before leaning down and sucking at the head of his cock. Lewis grabbed the sheets and started to breathe more heavily. The way Seb simultaneously drew small circles with his tongue and stroked his length made him feel hazy. But when he felt his orgasm start to build up, the warmth around his erection disappeared. Seb leaned forward to whisper in Lewis’ ear.

“I want you to fuck me.”

When Seb moved his head back and looked at him, Lewis almost lost the last bits of self-control he had retained. Seb’s lips were reddened and wet with saliva, his pupils dilated. But his expression was also kind of sheepish, like he was embarrassed about what he had just asked for.

“God, I’d love to,” he shifted until he was propped up on one arm, Seb lying next to him, “but I’m afraid I don’t have anything here.”

As this wasn’t his usual post-race activity – actually not his usual activity at all – he would never have thought of bringing condoms, let alone lube.

Seb looked like he was actually considering where they could get the stuff they needed at this hour, but Lewis wasn’t keen on letting him go anywhere. He traced down Seb’s chest and when his fingers found their destination, he didn’t hesitate to grab Seb’s already hard cock. Seb threw his head back into the mattress at the first sensation, letting out a heavy breath. As he started to stroke it at a steady pace, Seb leaned more towards Lewis to wrap his hand around his erection again. They found a rhythm and Seb buried his face in the crook of Lewis’ neck, his eyes squeezed shut, letting out soft gasps. In the haze of moans and whispered profanities, feeling Seb’s breath on his skin and his orgasm build up again, Lewis felt detached. He felt detached from everything he knew, from the man he thought he was supposed to be. The man on the top step of the podium, feeling invulnerable. In this moment, he felt very much vulnerable, and yet more alive than ever.

When Seb came, his hips arched upwards and he moaned loudly against Lewis’ skin. After a few more strokes, his own orgasm shuddered through Lewis and all the built up tension dissolved into pleasure.

For a while, they just laid there in comfortable silence, as the sweat cooled on their bodies and their breathing slowed down. As soon as he felt less dizzy, Lewis reached for the tissue box on the bed stand to clean himself. Handing over one of the tissues, he found Seb grinning at him impishly.

“What?”

“I was just thinking … if I’d known I only had to let you win and look sad afterwards to get this …” he gestured vaguely between them both.

Lewis snorted and put his pants back on. “I don’t think you’re in a position to ‘let me win’ at the moment.”

Seb, who had put his boxers back on as well, shot him a _fuck you_ -look and tugged at the thin blanket he found wadded at the other end of the bed.

Although he figured that Seb wasn’t actually angry at him, Lewis immediately felt bad for reminding him of the reason that caused the need to cheer him up in the first place. He put his arm around Seb’s chest and moved in closer, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Sorry.”

Seb only mumbled incomprehensibly in response, pulling up the blanket to cover them both and grabbing Lewis hand. Lewis didn’t mind Seb staying for the rest of the night at all.

Now, laying there, with Seb’s hand on his, feeling his warmth and his slow breathing, Lewis’ head was finally cleared of the dizziness the whole day had caused. In this peaceful silence that settled in on him, he started to drift away, concentrating on nothing but his own heartbeat.

And it was only in the last moments of his consciousness, when a voice crept into the quiet void of his thoughts.

A familiar voice, distorted with anger and the image of a man with a piece of paper in his hand.


End file.
